onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Misinformed Facts
The following is a list of Misinformed Facts that were given by the characters of ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. The Poisoned Apple *It is revealed seventeen episodes later, in the eighteenth episode of the first season, that the Evil Queen's reason to curse Snow White was not because she thought she was prettier than her, but rather because her inability to keep Regina's engagement with Daniel Colter a secret led to Cora killing the latter. *It is revealed in the novel "Regina Rising" that the Queen didn't poison the apple. It was already poisonous when she found it. *It is revealed twenty-six episodes later, in the fifth episode of the second season, that Charming was aware of the real reason why the Queen had cursed Snow White. *The nature of this misinformation remains unknown. It is possible that the writers hadn't planned the real reason by the time they were writing this episode. The Willingness Factor of the Sleeping Curse *It is revealed fifty-nine episodes later, in the fourteenth episode of the fourth season, that the Sleeping Curse can be inflicted against the victim's will. **Aurora was forcefully cursed by Maleficent. **Brennan Jones was forcefully cursed by his captors. **Dorothy Gale was forcefully cursed by Zelena. **Mary Margaret and David's shared heart was cursed against their will by the Evil Queen. **Other than that, all other known victims of the sleeping curse took it willingly. The Creator of the Dark Curse *It was revealed twenty-one episode later, in the twenty-second episode of the first season, that it was Rumplestiltskin who created the Dark Curse. *It is revealed one-hundred and eight episodes later, in the nineteenth episode of the sixth season, that it was the Black Fairy who created the Dark Curse. *Oddly enough, Mr. Gold and Emma are in the pawnshop both when he first claims to have created the curse and when he claims the Black Fairy has. The misinformation, however, was not addressed by either of them. Aurora's Sacrifice *It is revealed fifty-seven episodes later, in the fourteenth episode of the fourth season, that Aurora was put under the sleeping curse against her own will and there was no element of "sacrifice". The Man Cora Knew First *It is revealed fourteen episodes later, in the sixteenth episode of the second season, that Cora met Rumplestiltskin after she met Henry. Lancelot's Fate *It is revealed sixty-six episodes later, in the third episode of the fifth season that Lancelot is alive. *When confronted by Mary Margaret, who admits to believing he was dead, Lancelot only says "That is a long story. But trust your eyes... it is me." The truthful version of these events remains unknown. Dead is Dead *It is revealed on several occasions that there are different ways in which magic can bring back the dead: **Thirty-six episodes later, in the nineteenth episode of the third season, it is revealed that a person can be brought back to life by giving them half the heart of their True Love. **Thirty-nine episodes later, in the twenty-second episode of the third season, it is revealed that a person can be saved from their death by going back in time and bringing them to the future. **Eighty-two episodes later, in the twenty-first episode of the fifth season, it is revealed that a powerful god's magic can also bring back the dead. **One hundred and six episodes later, in the twenty-second episode of the sixth season, Emma Swan is revived by Henry Mills with true love's kiss by unknown means. **Other ways to bring back the dead have been revealed, but they have certain requirements that must be ensured while the person lives, such as: ***The deceased having died in a place enchanted to keep them alive. ***The deceased being the last Dark One, killed without passing the Darkness onto another person. ***The deceased having died in an alternate reality which has not yet become permanent. Neal's First Stop *It is revealed six episodes later, in the twenty-first episode of the second season, that Baelfire landed in the Land Without Magic first, then went to Neverland and back to the Land Without Magic again. The Dagger's Possession *It is revealed thirty-three episodes later, in the fourth episode of the fourth season, that Anna had been in possession of the dagger only two or three years before the Dark Curse. *It had also been revealed eighteen episodes earlier, in the nineteenth episode of the first season, that August Booth had briefly taken possession of the dagger. The Two Most Powerful Ariel}} *It is revealed on many occasions that Regina is not among the two most powerful. Even her own sister, Zelena, is later revealed to be more powerful than her and their mother. From Rich to Poor The Snow Queen}} *It is revealed ten episodes later, in the seventeen episode of the fourth season, that Robin began to steal from the rich and give to the poor after he met Rumplestiltskin and his trip to Oz. The Sorcerer and the Darkness *It is revealed seven episodes later, in the seventh episode of the fifth season, that Merlin tethered the Darkness to the dagger, rather than to the human soul, Nimue, who had welcomed the Darkness into her soul. The aforementioned battle was a mere verbal confrontation with Nimue to try and prevent her fall into Darkness which had nothing to do with it consuming all the realms, but rather her individual soul. Zelena's Heart *It had been revealed twenty episodes earlier, in the third episode of the fourth season, that Regina had removed Zelena's heart while she was frozen under the guise of Marian. The Evil Queen's Pages *It was revealed one-hundred and two episodes earlier, in the second episode of the first season, that Regina did nothing of the sort. What did happen is that Henry tore out Emma's story out of the book so Regina wouldn't know she was the Savior. *Adam Horowitz addressed this via Twitter and said it was a mistake.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/714569296395968512 What Hades Enchanted *It is revealed four episodes later, in the eighteenth episode of the fifth season, that Hades enchanted Hook's hand, not the chisel. The Black Fairy as the Origin of All Darkness *It is revealed three episodes later, in the nineteenth episode of the sixth season, that the Black Fairy didn't turn dark until centuries after Darkness was born. Many of the dark things Emma had faced were therefore not born from Fiona, including but not limited to: **The Evil Queen, Cora and Zelena's dark magic. **Cruella's powers and other consequences from Isaac's writings. **Mr. Gold himself, Nimue and all of the other Dark Ones. **Hades and his dark Underworld threats. The Black Fairy's Past *It is revealed ten episodes later, in the nineteenth episode of the sixth season, that the Blue Fairy does know why the Black Fairy turned dark since she witnessed it, and that the Black Fairy did not become a fairy to defend the children at all, but to protect her son only. Wish or Real? *It is revealed nineteen episodes later, in the seventh episode of the seventh season, that the Wish Realm citizens actually lived during the time of the Wish Evil Queen's failed Dark Curse attempt, and it's not just a memory in people's head. **Also, thirty-three episode later, in the twenty-first episode of the seventh season, Rogers says that despite coming from a wish, he is real. References